Courage Is
by Imaginary Owls
Summary: "Either you give her the bite, or we kill her." Said an older man with a threatening expression. Everyone of us was shocked, none of us could say anything, but finally someone spoke up: "No way in hell will that happen." OC centric, Kinda AU but also Kinda Canon based. No set pairing.
1. Prologue

"Either you give her the bite, or we kill her." Said an older man with a threating expression. Everyone of us was shocked, none of us could say anything, but finally someone spoke up: "No way in hell will that happen."

I looked at the speaker of the voice, it was Stiles. He glared at the man, who just smirked at my friend; along with his pack of Alpha's. The way they were smirking, the things I felt from them, they scared me and I coward behind both Derek and Peter. Derek looked over his shoulder briefly and at me before turning to the other alpha male.

"Stiles is right. No way in hell will that happen. I won't do it." The tall dark haired man glared at the other pack.

"Well, if you don't we will bite her and she can join our pack." A voluptuous woman spoke up, smirking at me. I took a sharp breath and hid my face in Derek's back.

"No way. Not going to happen." He snapped.

"Well, we will kill her." The male Alpha shouted.

"You kill that innocent girl, every hunter in the area will be after you." Spoke up Chris Argent. I didn't want any of this, what was happening!? Why was I the way I was? It wasn't fair… how did I even end up in all this trouble, in any of this! How did I get a pack of werewolves as my friends? How did my life come to this? I gripped Derek's shirt before I let go, stepping out from behind him.

"Fine…" I spoke up. I could feel everyones eyes on me, and what they were feeling. The Alpha's were happy, I didn't understand why. Where as everyone that stood nearer to me, was worried, angry and confused. "I'll take the bite-" The Alpha stepped closer to me smirking. "But! Derek will have to do it." I said firmly.

"Very well, go on then." I turned to Derek and he glared at me. He was angry at me, I could see it, and I could feel it.

"Holly…" Stiles spoke up softly. I looked over at him, he looked at me with sadness, worry and… fear? "Hollister don't do this…" He took me by the shoulders but I shook my head.

"I do this or I die Stiles…" I told him.

"You might die from the bite!" He exclaimed but I hugged him tightly.

"I know…"

* * *

_Take all my vicious words  
And turn them into something good  
Take all my preconceptions  
And let the truth be understood  
Take all my prized possessions  
Leave only what I need  
Take all my pieces of doubt  
And let me be what's underneath_

Courage is when you're afraid,  
But you keep on moving anyway  
Courage is when you're in pain,  
But you keep on living anyway

We all have excuses why  
Living in fear something in us dies  
Like a bird with broken wings  
It's not how high he flies,  
But the song he sings

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I know my other stories have been like... blah lately. I just haven't found muse for them xD; .. but I will eventually. I promise. Haha... anyway!**

**Lately I've been catching up on Teen Wolf again because I stopped watching a little past halfway through season 2 because I missed two episodes and I was like: ... eh. I'll watch it again eventually. Well eventually has been the past week. I finishes season 2, and I'm re-watching season one... **

**I've had the idea for a story for a while...like a year haha. I created my OC like a year ago but never got around to writing the actual fanfic until now... **

**This isn't going to be a word for word, episode by episode story... there will be points in the story where it will be parallel to the episodes but that's until season 3 starts. When season 3 starts I have an idea on what I want to happen to Holly eventually as you can see in the prologue. But for now, until season 3 starts, it will be bringing in Holly and developing her. The first chapter takes place a year before the pilot so when Scott and Stiles are starting high school. **

**The song I used for this Fanfic is Courage Is... by the Strange Familiar. It took me a while to find a song that would fit and I think this song kind of fits, especially Holly later on in the story. **


	2. Chapter One: Redemption

"I know this is hard for you sweetie…" my mom told me and I looked from the window to her, then gave her a look. "Oh, please do not give me that look. This is for the best, for both of us. Besides, you are used to moving to new places and making new friends." Hah, what friends? I never have any friends. I rolled my eyes at my mom then looked back out of the window. "Holly… this is a new start, for both of us. This is what you father would have wanted." My mom told me but I just took out my ipod and stuck my ear buds in then turned on the music on. I didn't understand why we were moving in the first place, we had enough money with my mom's job and with the money we got from the military after my dad died… we could have gotten a decent house in Kentucky but nope, mom wanted to move back to her stupid home town in California. After another hour or so we finally reached a sign that said: "Welcome to Beacon Hills!" I sighed in my head and continued looking out of my window.

It took about forty five minutes until we reached our new house. It wasn't that big, nor was it really small. Apparently this was my mom's old house, luckily it hadn't been on the market. My mom told me that when her parents died they left her the house incase her father ever were to retire in Beacon Hills (which he was planning on it). Pulling into the driveway I heard my mom sigh in happiness. "Look, Holly… your new home." I gave her a blank look and opened the car door, then stepped out.

"Is that Clarissa Hopkins!?" A male voice called after my mom got out of the car. I looked at him, he was tall, light brown hair and brown-ish eyes. He looked to be about the same age as my mom.

"John?!" My mom laughed as she and the other man embraced. They obviously knew each other really well and haven't seen each other in years, they were happy to see each other. The man and my mom embraced each other, I rolled my eyes and leaned against the car, letting my head fall back.

"This must be Holly…" I heard the man speak as he and my mother walked around the car and next to him. I pick my head up and smile politely to him. He held out his hand. "Hi, I'm John Stilinski, the Sheriff." I look at his hand then at his face. I pulled down the sleeves of my jacket to cover my hand and shook his. He gave me an odd look as our hands fell to our sides.

"You will have to forgive her… Holly has this thing about having skin contact with people. She also doesn't like to speak… " My mom explained to him in a hush tone and he nodded, understanding.

"Because of Pat?" He asked and my mom shook her head.

"She's always been this way." I glared at my mom.

"I… can… h-hear you." I muttered to her. I smiled at Mr. Stilinski. "I-It's ni-nice to me…et you." I told him and he smiled back.

"I have a son about your age, he should be here any minute with his friend Scott. Maybe I can get the two to help you guys bring some stuff in." Mr. Stilinski offered and my mom smiled. I didn't like the way my mom was smiling at him, I didn't like the emotions I was getting from my mom… it was affection, longing… almost like dads death didn't mean anything. However, I couldn't hate Mr. Stilinski, he seemed too nice and the only feelings I got from him were friendship, a brother-sister affection, that was it. So I knew that I wouldn't have to worry about him or anything.

"That would be great John. Thank you." My mother thanked him as she popped the trunk to get our suit cases. I quickly grabbed the two that belonged to me and pulled them onto the curb.

"Hey! Dad!" A boy's voice shouted. I looked up and saw two boys around my age with dark hair. They looked both ways before crossing the street and jogged over to where we were. "What's… uh, going on?" He asked, looking at my mom and I curiously.

"This is an old friend from High School, Clarissa Baker and her daughter Holly. They just moved into the house." Mr. Stilinski motioned towards me and my mom. The two boys waved at me awkwardly and I gave them a forced smile. They didn't seem all too thrilled, actually they weren't very interested at all. "Now, you two, help take their bags in."

"But da-"

"No. I don't care. The moving truck should be here soon right Clarissa?" He asked my mom who nodded.

"Once we bring things inside, Holly can make us all an early dinner!" My mom clapped her hands in excitement but I glared at her. "Oh sweety don't give me that look you love to cook…" I shook my head at her. "Oh, yes that's right no food. Well I could always run up to the store to get some."

"I'll come with you, we can catch up." Mr. Stilinski offered and my mom nodded, the keys to the house, the two boys groaned – which awarded them a smack on the back of the head by Mr. Stilinski- as they pulled out the suitcases from the trunk. My mom closed the trunk when the last suitcase was pulled out.

"Alright what do you want to make tonight sweetheart?" My mom asked me and I shrugged my shoulders. "Hm, what about chicken parmesan?" She asked and I nodded with a shrug, telling her I didn't care, I would still make it. "Alright, let us be off John! Oh and Holly make sure you keep the door open for the movers when they get here." I nodded, the two adults got into my moms car and drove off. I picked up my two suitcases and walked towards the front door. I set the suitcases still to grab the key, unlocked the door and opened it. I picked up my suitcases again, stalking into the house. Walking up the stairs I picked the first room that I saw, luckily it wasn't the master bed room. It was decent size with ugly flowery wall paper and ugly flower curtains on the window. I didn't care what it looked like, it wasn't like we were actually going to be here that long anyway. My mom always went away for work meetings, I don't even know what she does but it usually calls her away for weeks, sometimes even months at a time. It happens so much that my mom has two cards, one was mine for when she was gone for a long time, and she had one for herself.

"Hey..uh…do you want us to put these where?" asked one of the boys with black hair and dark eyes; I blinked and pointed to where he was standing. "…here?" He asked and I nodded. He shrugged and set them against the wall.

"Want me to put these-" I nodded and the other boy who was the shariffs son nodded and put them against the wall next to the other ones. "Alright then." He shrugged and stuffed his hands on his pockets while him, his friend and I stood there awkwardly in my bedroom door way. "You jewish?" He asked randomly and I frowned my eyebrows in confusion, giving him a weird look, then shook my head. "Atheist?" I shook my head no. "…Catholic?" I shook my head again. "Do you have… _any_ kind of religion?" He asked, hoping I would do something else. I tilted my head back and forth then nodded. "Okay… can you speak?" He asked, obviously he was getting kind of annoyed. I tilted my head to the side and gave him a: "Are you dumb?" look. Then I nodded my head. "Well… _are_ you going to speak?" he asked and I shrugged. The boy shook his head and turned around annoyed. The boy with the black hair glared at his friend and smiled at me politely.

"I'm uh… Scott McCall and the weirdo here interrogating you is Stiles." He held out his hand ready to shake and I looked at him then at his hand. I pulled down my sleeve so it was covering my hand then took his to shake. "Why do you do that?" He asked curiously. I shrugged my shoulders. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged realizing it was my business.

"So, your mom and my dad said your name is Holly." The boy known as Stiles finally turned back to me with a bored expression and I nodded. He looked at my jacket and started laughing. "Cool, I'm not going to remember that, especially when you wear a Hollister jacket and I presume you wear jackets all the time?" I nodded. "Awesome-" Sarcasm, he obviously doesn't really like me…that or he's annoyed by the fact that I interrupted their summer vacation hang out time. "Well, Hollister, welcome to the one town where _nothing_ ever happens." He gave me a friendly smile. Scott smiled at me too. I could tell that they knew that I would be lonely here so they thought: might as well be nice and friendly… so I smiled back.

* * *

I glared at my mom as I leaned against the door frame with a small suitcase full of clothes and my back pack for school tomorrow, it would be my first day of high school ever. "Do not give me that look Holly Luna Baker." Yeah… my middle name is Luna. I had a really weird dad, he thought it would be cool to give me a middle name of Luna because I was born on a full moon… great thinking. Luckily my mom said no to that being my first name. "I have to go on this business trip, and I know we only got here a week ago but this is my job." She explained and I sighed and gave her a look while crossing my arms. "I will be home in a month." Great. Perfect. "Now come on, I already asked John if you can stay at his house while I am on my business trips and he said he has an extra room that will be yours while you're staying with them." She told me and I sighed. "Now, come on I have everything that I need to give him. Let's go." My mom walked to the door and opened it, which I walked out and began walking across the street to the Stilinski house. I knocked on the door and a few moments later it flew open and there stood Stiles, he gave me a smile at first then he looked at the suitcase and the back pack, and gave me a weird look.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "With those?" He added so he didn't seem rude. I looked at my mom and pointed, then Mr. Stilinski came to the door.

"Oh, Holly, just in time we were about to head down to the burger place for dinner." He smiled. "Stiles, let the girl in."

"Dad, what is she doing here with a suitcase?" he asked in a whisper. He didn't want me here, it was blantly obvious in how he spoke, the way he looked at me and I could feel the annoyance radiating off of him.

"Her mom is going away for a month and she asked if Holly could stay here. I agreed, no be nice." Mr. Stilinksi told Stiles and gripped his shoulder, which was painful for Stiles. "Clarissa!"

"Thank you again, John for looking after her."

"It isn't a problem." Mr. Stilinksi assured my mom, which he was being honest. It seemed that, unlike his son, he was happy to have me here.

"Well this is my number, my emergency number, the hotels number, the flight information and this is Holly's medication." She told him as she handed him a paper and my medication. "She will need a refill in about two weeks but Holly already knows how to do that. I also hope you don't mind that I put you down for Holly's emergency contact when I registered her for school." Mr. Stilinksi looked at my medication and looked at it oddly, while nodding at what my mom was saying.

"Anti-depressants? She's fourteen…" He spoke with confusion and gave my mom an odd look.

"Well with Holly's condition schools require her to have medication to calm her; she tends to get hysterical and goes into fits especially when she comes into contact with someone." My mom explained. Curiosity was radiating off of Mr. Stilinski and Stiles, who snuck a glance at me. I had a really bad feeling about that look. "Also, Holly doesn't eat any kinds of fast food." She told him strictly. "Nor is she allowed to have any, the doctor said that junk food will cause the medication to not work. I don't understand that but hey, I am not a doctor." She chuckled nervously. I rolled my eyes. "And about the emerge-"

"Oh, yeah that's fine. No problem."

"Thank you so much again John." My mom smiled gratefully I just wanted to gag. Dad died only six months ago and now she wants to get all chummy chummy with her old friend. "Well I should be going. Holly, behave. No smart ass expressions got it!?" My mom scolded me and I rolled my eyes but nodded nonetheless. My mom smiled and waved goodbye before leaving the house. Mr. Stilinski shut the door and Stiles gave me a weird look.

"You didn't give your mom a hug goodbye." He stated bluntly and I shook my head. "Why? She's your mom…" I shook my head and frowned my eyebrows. "But-"

"Stiles, shut. Up. " His dad warned him.

"But why-"

"Medical condition now shut. Up." He hissed in a whisper. "So, since you're the guest where would you like to eat Holly?" I shrugged. Stiles rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I-I Can…can cook din…ner." I spoke up quietly. Stiles perked up at the sound of dinner, he obviously was aggravated that I interrupted his burger night with his dad and I did kind of feel bad about it. Mr. Stilinski gave me a weird look but nodded. "G-got ha-hambur-hamburger me…at?" I asked. I could see a smile form on their faces. Yeah, burger night wasn't ruined.

"So, those were actually pretty delicious burgers." Stiles spoke up as we sat on the bed in the room that I would be staying in. I looked over at him and smiled for thanks. "So, this medical condition your mom was talking about, does that render you speechless too…or is that just by choice?" He asked curiously. Great, stupid Stiles why does he have to be so curious; he is up to something, I can feel it sadly though, I am not a mind reader. I actually have no idea what I am. I have always had this ability… to feel what people feel which also comes with an ability to see things about people when I get touched, skin to skin. I don't know why but that is just way I am. I shrugged my shoulders. Speaking was hard for me, with all the emotions that are usually around me, it's usually hard to concentrate on forming words and speaking them. I mean, I can speak just fine, perfectly normal actually. I don't have a speech impediment or anything like that. "Okay…" he sighed. He was giving up because he was fed up with my silence. Well I am sorry Mr. Stiles Stilinski, but I cannot form words fast enough for someone to be interested in what I have to say. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my hair band from my wrist and tied my hair up into a high pony tail, I was going to get ready for bed. I stood up and walked over to my little suitcase to get my pajamas and before I could even realize what was going on I felt pain in my body.

I let out a loud scream, I couldn't breathe and my entire body was in pain. My eyes clenched shut as I gripped my jacket.

_ "No, a body of water… yes a dead body you dumbass!" Stiles exclaimed sarcastically while rolling his eyes. _

_ "You mean like… murdered?" asked Scott and Stiles shrugged._

_ "Nobody knows yet, just that it is a girl, probably in her twenties." He replied with eased down excitement. Scott looked at his best friend with confusion._

_ "Hold on. If they found a body, what are they looking for now?" _

_ "That's the best part! They only found half!" Stiles gave the punch line, he was oozing with excitement. "Now, are you in?" He asked, already knowing that he caught his friend's attention. Scott sighed and nodded his head. "Awesome! Come on, Hollister is waiting in the Jeep." He told Scott as he turned to walk back to his jeep._

_ "Hollister…? She's here too!? You dragged her out of bed at midnight to find the other half of the dead body!?" Scott whispered-shouted as he followed his best friend. _

_ "… Yeah, so?" Stiles shrugged as he opened the door to the driver's side and motioned me to get into the back seat which I did to let Scott to sit in the front. Scott opened the door and slid into the front seat. _

_ "You, are crazy." He stated simply and Stiles nodded._

"Holly! Breathe! Please, take a deep breathe!" I heard Mr. Stilinski's voice. I tried taking a deep breath but it kept getting caught in my throat. I felt someone pat and rub my back, trying to calm me down, so I tried taking another deep breath. Luckily this time I was able to manage it. "There we go, in… and out…. In…. and out." I followed Mr. Stilinski's word until my breathing was steady. "You feel better now?" He asked and I nodded. "Good." He gave me a smile which I returned, then Mr. Stilinski turned to Stiles with a glare. "What the hell, mind explaining to me _why_ you touched her when you have been told of her condition!?"

"I-I'm sorry dad, I-I was just curious! I wasn't thinkin-"

"Damn right you weren't thinking. She could have had a serious attack."

"I-I'm sorry dad…" Stiles apologized, he was honestly sorry.

"I'm not who you should be apologizing too. Now, I'm going to get Holly some water and her medication." Mr. Stilinski shook his head as he stood up, then walked out of the room. Stiles sat down beside me, he gave me a sad look. He honestly felt guilty about what he did.

"I-I really am sorry that… that I touched your neck, I didn't think you would have a panic attack." He whispered. I smiled at him and nudge him with my elbow. He gave me a sad smile before rubbing his face with his hands. "After you screamed you started having a panic attack. I tried to sit you up but… you kept hitting me away then I yelled for my dad." He started explaining what had happen. "I-It reminded me of when I used to get them… panic attacks. I got them a lot when I was a kid." He told me. I sniffled, his sadness was making me overly upset and I wanted to cry. I leaned my head on his shoulder and nudged his elbow again with mine. He looked down at me and I looked up at him, giving him a week smile.

"I-It's o…kay." I told him. His smile grew, then his dad came in with my medication and some water.

* * *

"Whoa…what is that delicious smell?" Stiles spoke as he and his dad walked into the kitchen the following morning. I looked up and smiled at them. I turned the pan a little so I can put the rest of the scrambled eggs on the last plate. Putting the pan back on the stove, along with the spatula on the counter, I took two plates and put them on the table and Mr. Stilinski and Stiles sat down, eyeing the plates off of food. I grabbed my plate and sat down across from Stiles. Both of them were gapping at the plate with their mouths open.

"You… you made this?" Mr. Stilinski asked and I nodded while taking my fork and cutting into my home made pancakes. I made homemade pancakes, sausage, bacon and scrambled eggs. Father and son looked at each other and started eating their breakfast. I smiled as I watched them.

"Oh…oh my god." Stiles moaned in delight as he stuffed his mouth with pancakes. I gave him a look of disgust. "Dad…" he started after her swallowed. His dad looked at him while he was chewing his eggs. "I don't ever want Hollister's mom to ever come home." Stiles said seriously. Both his father and I gave him confused looks. "I would miss her cooking too much." I rolled my eyes and continued my breakfast. When we finished eating, we washed our plates off. Stiles and I grabbed our backpacks and Mr. Stilinski drove us to school, well… Stiles drove us to school with his dad in the front seat. Stiles had his learners permit. When we made it to the school safely, and might I tell you it wasn't just Mr. Stilinski who was scared for his life in that car. I may be confused about my actual feelings most of the time but I knew that I was scared with Stiles behind the wheel.

"Well… this is it." Stiles said as we stood in front of the school, his dad had just drove away. "Our first day as high school freshmen… so basically, welcome to hell." He announced sarcastically but I cracked a smile.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called out, Stiles and I turned around and saw Scott getting out of his moms car. "Bye mom!"

"Bye sweet-"

"Bye mom!" Scott said again before walking over to us. He gave me a smile and a wave, which I returned. "So… did you two come together or did you meet up?" He asked us. I looked at Stiles to answer.

"Oh, Hollister is living at my house for a month while her mom is off working…out of state." Stiles said. Scott gave both of us an odd look. "And, let me tell you… I never _ever_ want her mom to come back. Ever. Hollister is like the best cook in the whole world. She got up early just to make breakfast this morning. BREAKFAST! I didn't have to eat cereal. I got a hot, fresh, food." Stiles sighed dreamily. I rolled my eyes… but I had a smile on my face that was growing.

"Really?" Scott asked with a smile, looking at me. I nodded.

"Alright, let us start hell." Stiles spoke up, facing the school again. He put his arm around my shoulders, making sure he didn't touch any skin, and he put his other arm around Scott "Maybe high school won't be as bad as media makes it out to be." Scott and I looked at each other then at Stiles. "Okay, it will suck but… I got my best bro, and my own personal chef, so it's all good." Stiles nodded and started walking, but since he still had his arms around our shoulders we walked in with him. Oh yeah, Stiles may have not really liked me a week ago (resulting in Scott being reluctant to be being friendly) but Stiles has redeemed himself after last night. I guess life here wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

_The night is slowly closing_  
_But my eyes are slowly opened_  
_And I see that somewhere in you_  
_There is a good heart_  
_There is a good soul_

_For everyone lost in the silence_  
_For every one missing piece_  
_For every will that is broken_  
_No matter how dark it may be_  
_There is redemption_

* * *

**A/N: Well, here is the first chapter. Like I said, it starts out a year before the Pilot Episode. Although, as you can see Holly saw something that should be very familiar -wink wink- Anyway! Song at the bottom is Redemption by The Strange Familiar!**

**Please, tell me what you think! I love to read peoples reviews!**

**Owls.**


End file.
